TrackMaster
Welcome to New Wiki Name New wiki name is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! ﻿ ﻿ Thomas Trackmaster is a battery powered range mattel in the us and the uk. The matttel was made in 2007 after Tomy us lost their license to make the range.The uk was up untill 2010. some engines require aa batteries talking engines rocky and r-c require aaa battries and some require c battries.In 2010 fisher price picked up the licenses.All of the sodor engines run on special plastic tan track and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray road. Contents show 1. Engines 2.Rolling stock 3.Roadway vehicles 4.Remote controlled engines 5.Talking engines 6.Greatest moments packs 7.Destnations 8.Track 9.Trucks and track packs 10. See inside 11. Sets﻿ Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Molly *Charlie *Boco *Salty *Lady *Splatter *Dodge *Diesel 10 *Whiff *Murdoch *Arthur *Spencer *Harvey *Dennis *Arry *Bert *Stanley *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Proteus *Mighty Mac *Duke *Bertram *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Stepney *Rocky *Rosie *Billy *Flora *Hank *Hiro *Victor *Neville *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle (coming soon) *Dart (coming soon) *Den (coming soon) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta *Scruffey *Rocky *Hector *The Breakdown Train Roadway vehicles *Bertie *Bulgy (available in red and green) *Kevin *Madge *Caroline *Lorry 1 *Terence *Elizabeth *Jack *Alife *Ned *Nelson (unmotorised) *Buster (unmotorised) *Patrick (unmotorised) *Kelly (unmotorised) *Oliver (unmotorised) *Byron (unmotorised) *Max (unmotorised) *Monty (unmotorised) *Flynn (coming soon) Remote Controlled Engines *Thomas with red van *Thomas with red van and Ice van *James with tender *James with tender and fuel tanker *Percy with blue coach *Percy with blue coach and breakvan *Molly with tender *Hiro with tender *Spooky stanley with glow in the dark truck *Stanley with rock troublesome trucks *Victor with green truck filled with brown engine parts Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip faces and special track were made for Hero of the rails *Thomas with green truck,Jam boxes,and rocks *James with tender,paint cans,and spare parts *Lost&Found Hiro with tender,parts,and sodor steamworks sign Regular talking engines were later made by fisher price *Thomas with rock truck *Edward with tender (coming soon) *Henry with tender *Gordon with tender *James with tender *Percy with coal truck *Toby with car (coming soon) *Emily with tender (coming soon) *Diesel with car (coming soon) *Mavis with car (coming soon) *Salty with crater truck *Rosie with car (coming soon) *Bert with car (coming soon) *Diesel 10 with car (coming soon) *Spencer with tender (coming soon) *Victor with car (coming soon) *Whiff with car (coming soon) Greatest Moments Packs *Duncan does it all *Skarloey storms through *Sir Handel in charge *Percy's chocolate crunch *Freddie in a Ding a Ling *Rheneas and the dinasour *Thomas makes a mess *Thomas' big haul *Thomas' log express *Duncan in A runaway Elephant *Duck in A close shave *James goes buzz buzz *Thomas in Slippy Sodor *Emily in Splish Splash Splosh *Charlie in Play time and (prototype charlie in play time notice the purple wheels) *Springtime suprise Includes Thomas,Toby,Rosie,and a plastic easter egg with a suprise in it *Percy and the search cars *Bash the logging loco *Dash the logging loco *Ferdinand the logging loco *Scruff the scruncher *Gordon to the rescue (only at toysrus) *Rocky to the rescue (only at toysrus) *James search and rescue (only at toysrus) *Diesel helps out (only at toysrus) *Coal mustashe Spencer in Steamy sodor *Ghostly percy (only at target) *Devious Diesel and the troublesome trucks (only at target) *Thomas' Egg Express (only at target) *Salty's sodor zoo night exhibit (only at target) Destnations *Sodor mountain mine *Sodor engine wash *Sodor airport *Harold at the Hangar *Jeremy at the Hangar *Cranky the crane *Knapford station *Bulid a bridge Track *Y-track pack *Turn out track pack *Deluxe expansion track pack *Straight and curved track pack *Bridge expansion pack *Switch track pack *Quarter straight track pack *Straight track pack *Curved track pack *S-track pack *Height track pack *Misty island Track pack Trucks and track packs *Toad and trucks Mail coach Green boxcar and toad *Milk car Scruffey With milk churns and fruit van *Sodor mining co. Coal hopper ice cream van and breakvan *Farmer Mccol's trucks sheep cargo car cow cargo car and van *Carnival fun trucks flatbed brown fireworks van and caboose *Rosie's fun fair special clown flatbed and two vans *Sodor search and rescue cars water tanker search light and coal hopper *Farm and dairy cars red truck a cargo car and a flatbed with fruit *Quarry cars coal hopper green van and red flatbed *Station repair cars green coach blue truck red truck *Smelter's yard cars blue truck orange flatbed and smelter car *Sodor building co. cars slate truck brick truck and steel beams truck *Sodor fireworks co. gray truck with red fireworks blue fireworks van and cargo car filled with yellow cargo *Express coaches See inside *Passenger cars *Livestock cars *Mail cars Sets *Thomas at tidmouth sheds set *Percy at the ice cream factory *James works it out set *Thomas Track Set *Percy Track Set *James Track Set *Gordon Track Set *Thomas' Wild ride *Spin and fix Thomas set *Thomas at Boulder Mountain *James at Boulder Mountain *Toby at the copper mine *Arthur at the copper mine *Thomas at action canyon *Thomas at morgan's mine *Colin in The party suprise set *Topped off Thomas set *Nelson at the quarry set *Percy's day at the farm *Thomas on the go set *Hard work at brendam docks set *Thomas' busy day *Captain and Salty's sea rescue set *Thomas' midnight ride *Misty island deluxe set *Zip,zoom,and logging adventure *Shake shake bridge *Misty island discovery *Thomas at the station set *Sodor lumber yard set *Duck at farmer mccol's playset *Thomas at the coal station *Harold's helipad playset *Dieselworks set (coming soon) *Flynn and Cranky to the rescue set (coming soon) *Thomas' Chocolate delivery *Thomas' depot set (coming soon) *Thomas at the airport set (coming soon) *Sodor search and rescue search light set (coming soon) *Rattle and shake coal hopper set (coming soon) Latest activity Category:Browse